La BeLlA y La BeStIa
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: con la cancion del porta la bella y la bestia, dedicado a todas las mujeres golpeadas, una experiencia de patty, universo alterno


Dedicado a todas la mujeres golpeadas, con la canción la bella y la bestia de porta

Patty era la niña mas bonita de todo el salón, junto con su hermana Liz, ella tenia muchos amigos, en ese entonces tenia 10 años, su amigo, Erik, la miraba constantemente

-nee Patty, cuando seamos grandes, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto inocente

-claro- dijo Patty alegre, mientras le daba un pequeño besito en los labios

_Ella era bella,__ frágil como una rosa,_

_Él__ era una bestia esclavo de sus impulsos_

_Único día que les ataron esposas__ ya no eran niños,_

_Crecieron__, se hicieron adultos juntos_

Ella estaba feliz, hace unos días se había casado, había sido maravillo, aun lo recordaba, bailando bajo la luz de la luna el vals,-te amo Patty prometo serte fiel y hacerte feliz de por vida- dijo mientras la besaba

-yo también Erik- dijo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se le escapaban, algunos le dijeron que mejor esperara, después de todo solo tenia 18 años, pero ella no los escucho, y siguió sus deseos, ahora empacaban para volver a su casa en su ciudad

_Todo marchaba bien, eso parecía en su primera luna de miel_

_Juró__ serle de por vida fiel y ella a él, una historia como otra cualquiera (sí)_

_Quién__ les ve y quién les viera_

Habían pasado 4 años desde que se casaron y comenzaron a tener problemas, Patty miraba por la ventana, Erik aun no llegaba y hoy cumplían 5 años de casados, pero donde se había metido, hace un mes que estaba llegando tarde y ella se había esforzado mucho preparando todo, incluso había pedido permiso en su trabajo para salir antes, pero ella sabia que el estaba trabajando ya que el le había dicho eso la vez que le regalo un enorme ramo de rosas, así que no se preocupo y se recostó en el sillón a esperar

_Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan_

_Se__ cansan, ella ni lo nota porque esta ciega,_

_Ciega__ de amor_

Erik estaba en un bar cerca de su trabajo, bebiendo con sus amigos, mientras se fijaba en una de las chicas que trabajaban allí

-oye hoy no estabas de aniversario de matrimonio?- pregunto uno de sus amigos

-no me interesa, hoy e venido a divertirme- dijo mientras se acercaba a una castaña

Patty despertó en el sillón, miro el reloj, las 3 de la mañana y ni rastro de Erik, recogió las cosas y se fue a acostar, sintió un ruido, miro el reloj, las 5 de la mañana, se levanto era Erik, no se aguanto y le pidió explicaciones

-se puede saber donde estabas, mira la hora que es, hoy era nuestro aniversario, por que vienes con olor a alcohol- grito Patty, Erik la miro enojado, le dio una bofetada que le rompió el labio

-cállate, solo venia a felicitarte y me tratas así, para venir a casa tuve que pasar por un lugar asqueroso solo para verte y me tratas así- le dijo mientras se ponía el pijama- buenas noches- dijo mientras apagaba la luz, Patty cuando salio del shock, se dio cuenta de que el tenia razón, se recostó a su lado una vez que hubo limpiado su labio

-lo siento- susurro ella antes de quedarse dormida

_Pero no aguanta la monotonía ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas ''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota'' Bella estaba ciega pero no era tonta, ya dudaba Tantas noches sola cuantas horas de la madrugada La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa, te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa y es que el perdón será tu debilidad pero lo que pasa una vez siempre sufre de una vez más_

Patty se miro al espejo antes de salir, se veía horrible, parecía mas vieja de lo que era, tenia la cara hinchada y el labio roto, además su barbilla se comenzaba a poner algo morada, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pero sabia que era por su culpa y que tenia que cambiar, se maquillo tratando de ocultar el moretón y la hinchazón, sus ojos aun estaban rojos de tanto llorar, logro ocultar todo pero no su labio roto, se puso un labial rojo que oculto un poco la herida y se fue, estaba en su trabajo, estaba terminando los diseños para chrona, la diseñadora en jefe, maka se le acerco

-Patty que te paso en el labio?-pregunto maka preocupada

-no nada…solo me caí ayer- dijo con una sonrisa, pero se notaba que mentía pero maka decidió dejar hasta allí el asunto

-bueno hay alguien que te busca- Patty siguió a maka hasta el vestíbulo donde estaba Erik con hermoso ramo de rosas

-Patty-la abraza-perdóname estaba alterado, prometo que nunca mas volverá a pasar, perdóname- le susurro al oído arrepentido, Patty lo abrazo para luego besarse tiernamente mientras aceptaba las flores

_Este cuento no es eterno debo salir ponerle un fin ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_Debo__ salir quiero vivir quiero vivir Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más me duelen las entrañas_

_De__ tanto sangrar.. No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar este moretón que es mi corazón_

_Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar el peso de estos años me doblan la edad En cada rincón tengo un moretón Dime que esto no ha pasado_

_Tu__ dime que el barrio ha olvidado mañana todo habrá cambiado y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo Sé que me quieres mi vida yo sé que no abra más heridas mañana será un nuevo día Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo_

Patty ya no quería ir a trabajar, se le notaba mucho que la habían golpeado, pero eso se ganaba por preguntar estupideces, ella sabia que le costaba mucho a el ganar el dinero, no debió preguntar por que faltaba dinero, se lo tenia merecido después de todo, lo mejor seria que le tuviese el aseo hecho, no quería que el se enojara por que la casa estaba sucia, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Erik perdiera el control, pero tenia miedo a que el se fuera, lo amaba demasiado, además el ya se había disculpado, ella sabia que era su culpa por preguntar estupideces, su celular vibro, era un mensaje de maka

"ola Patty..Apuesto a que te caíste o no?, por favor Patty reacciona y comprende que no esta bien lo que Erik te esta haciendo, estamos muy preocupados, por favor", no el no estaba cometiendo un error, o si?, pero ella no se merecía algo mejor, además que podía hacer, si ella decía algo el podría matarla, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, lloraba todas las noche no sabiendo que hacer, pero lo mejor era quedarse callada

_Empiezan las __discusiones, parece que a él no le gustan, se vuelve insensible y agresivo_

_y a Bella le asusta Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón y el primer puñetazo, te conformas con un perdón y un simple abrazo No quieres darle importancia porque no quieres perderlo pero sientes impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo No puedes creerlo todavía, después de tantos años ''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el baño'' El silencio no te ayuda, sé que no sabes que hacer, sabes que fue la primera y no será la última vez Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas pero no te quedes en silencio si tu marido te pega_

Alguien toco el timbre, abrió la puerta, era soul, con unos chocolates y una carpeta

-hola Patty- saludo seriamente

-hola soul a que has venido- pregunto apresurada, no quería mas problemas

-maka te a enviado esto-los chocolates- y chrona dijo que por favor terminaras estos diseños, todos te extrañamos mucho- dijo soul son una sonrisa mientras que Patty los recibía feliz

-hola mi amor- se escucho una voz detrás de soul, era Erik, Patty tembló del miedo, pero Erik se acerco y la beso dulcemente, ella pensó que todo esta bien

-bueno solo eso Patty, cuídate adiós- dijo soul subiéndose a su moto y marchándose, Erik entro a la casa y en cuanto Patty entro en la casa, Erik le jalo el cabello para acercarla a el, provocando que Patty soltara sus cosas

-así que no te conformas con migo he?-pregunto mientras la golpeaba y Patty caia al piso y lloraba, Erik piso los chocolates y al escuchar a Patty llorar se volvió a acercar

-si no eres MIA no serás de nadie entiende-grito mientras la volvía a jalonear y esta lloraba mas-cállate puta- dijo mientras la pateaba repetidamente, luego de que sacara los ahorros de Patty se fue, Patty solo lloraba, sintió como tocaban repetidamente el timbre pero no se podía levantar, sintió vio como un papel se deslizaba debajo e la puerta, se arrastro y lo abrió, en el había un numero de teléfono para mujeres golpeadas, entonces lo decidió, ella no era el problema, el lo era, como puedo se levanto y planeo su escape de esa prisión, ella viviría para ella, por que quería vivir, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, sabia que no tendría otra oportunidad

_Porque no le perteneces, te mereces mucho más Ese cretino tienen autoridad se la das y él se crece No puedes detenerle, no puedes defenderte, no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener_ _suerte Cada día más normal pasar del amor al odio, se convirtió en algo habitual otro mal episodio Bestia no te quiere pero quiere que seas suya para siempre'¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!'' Bella no podía más, el cada día era más bestia Cuando ella quiso hablar_

_Ya__ era demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal 'La Bella y la Bestia'' Prefiero no contaros el final Este cuento no es eterno debo salir ponerle un fin ser más fuerte que esa bestia Debo salir quiero vivir quiero vivir Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás_

_Callaste__ mis lamentos con brutalidad me has convertido en un triste numero más Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición_

Eran las 10 de la noche y Erik aun no llegaba, bien, salio cuidadosamente del cuarto, tomo sus zapatillas y comino lentamente a la salida, pero cuando casi llegaba a la puerta, Erik entro por esta y al verla se enojo, le dio un combo y la lanzo al suelo

-adonde crees que vas maldita puta- le grito mientras se acercaba a ella, la iba volver a golpear, pero Patty fue mas rápida y lo pateo en el estomago sacándole el aire y lanzándole al suelo, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, ya estaba muy lejos de su casa y aun le sangraba el labio, se choco con alguien, tuvo miedo, pero esa al ver a esa persona se sintió segura

-Patty por dios que te a pasado- si era su hermana mayor, Liz la subió al auto y la llevo a la comisaría y denunciaron a Erik, ahora Patty se sentía segura, no tendría que afligirse mas sobre que hacer, ella hablo sobre su historia en aquel foro donde habían mujeres como ella, por eso ahora sonreía tanto, era feliz, conoció a alguien mejor, el hermano de chrona, Ragnarok, el cual había estado enamorado de ella desde que la conoció, poco después se entero de que el había sido el que le había dejado el numero para que ella pudiese huir, gracias a el volvió a vivir, y ahora ya no tenia mas miedo, su historia le sirvió a muchas mujeres que estaban en sus mismas condiciones

_Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás no volveré a tener otra oportunidad seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local Pero mi dolor será tu prisión Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias daría todo porque entendieras sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento Espero que al menos mi historia no quede sólo en la memoria Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria, Que no se repita jamás este cuento Este cuento no es eterno debo ponerle un fin ser más fuerte que esa bestia Quiero salir quiero vivir Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia debes salir, vuelve a vivir Sé más fuerte, camina hacia adelante, no te rindas, no te quedes en silencio.._


End file.
